Gohan's Past Experience
by CrazyBandicoot
Summary: This is a story of Gohans high school experience before he met videl. Gohan's heart gets continuously broken. Contains very descriptive scenes. uh, no sex. just kissing. Very intense Fighting scenes. please enjoy, read and review. oh yeah, I OWN NOTHING. except the plot that i am currently writing. Please do review. Reviews mean alot and They're very encouraging.
1. Chapter 1

It was freshmen year at Orange Star High for Gohan. Chichi felt bad for keeping him cooped up in his room all the time studying. So she decide to send him to school to make friends.

*Time skip three months*

Gohan had been doing well in his studies. At the top of his class like always. Things were getting boring at his group. He was alone or at least felt that way since everyone was with someone and dating. There came a day when his best friend's girlfriend introduced a new girl to the group. She had just transferred to Orange star High. Her name was Malissa. She was beautiful, and she was shy. This made her seem cuter. She had asked Gohan if he could walk her to the snack bar. He gladly accepted. At that moment they hit it off. They talked every day, they talked on the phone every night, and they couldn't stay away from each other. His new beautiful, sophomore friend asked him one day at lunch if she could rest up against him and take a small nap. He didn't deny her. So they sat together and she leaned her head on his shoulder, he looked down at the beautiful maroon haired girl and realized that he had a strong feeling aimed towards her. Gohan's friend Taylor walked up and asked, "Are you two dating?" Gohan looked up and realized what she asked and responded without thinking, "Not yet." After Gohan had realized what he said he blushed.

*Time skip to Friday*

It was after school that Friday and Gohan had just asked out Malissa. This was not new to Gohan since he has been in on serious relationship before. But he never got far enough to kiss the girl. Malissa told Gohan that she knew what he had said when Taylor talked to him. Gohan blushed. They exchanged positive comments to one another than a second later Malissa pulled Gohan in for a kiss. And they kissed right then and there.

*Gohan's POV*

As she leaned in I became nervous. I have kissed a girl but it was only a slight peck. When our lips met, my heart instantly jumped. We kissed for about a min which felt like forever. Our lips moved with a slight rhythm. It was like I was I heaven, I held back the power that was being released so I didn't go super saiyan. I pulled back and immediately looked into her eyes and there was a lustful look in her eyes and she looked beautiful. I looked around and everyone was staring at us, it was awkward because we were still at school sitting on the curb in front of the parking lot. I didn't really care. And neither did her. She said for a beginner I was okay but I needed improvement. I winked at her and told her that she could teach me and help me improve. She giggled and blushed.  
*End POV*

Over the next few weeks they grew closer and Gohan improved on the new skill know as the "art of Kissing" . Every time they spent together was intense, intimate, and better than the last time they were together, they really only saw each other during school. Although he loved every second spent with her, he thought the relationship was moving too fast. And it was. His heart told him that he loved her. And he did, but he didn't say anything because he thought it would be too soon. Every time he was with her he felt this burning sensation in his chest, it was a pleasant sensation, A sensation of love. As the weeks passed their relationship bloomed, one weekend Malissa confessed her love to Gohan over the phone. Gohan responded immediately by confessing straight back. Love filled the air and Gohan's heart swelled with happiness and satisfaction. That following Monday they came together with a kiss when they saw each other. But this one kiss was different from all their others. This one shot a sensation of pleasure and love through Gohan's body when their lips meet. As they kissed Gohan leaned back against the wall that was behind them. Gohan moved his hands up Malissa's back which gave her a pleasurable sensation of ecstasy. He placed one hand on the back of her neck to deepen the kiss. Malissa place one hand on Gohan's chest and felt his well toned chest. The kiss felt like forever but it was only about a minute long if not 2 minutes. They both pulled back. They exchanged looks. Gohan was in a state of pure happiness. He was in love and he knew it. There was no one around cause they arrived a bit earlier than most kids. As they were both panting to catch their breath Gohan whispered in her ear, "I love you Malissa."

Malissa responded with, "I love you too Gohan."

Time went on and things changed. Gohan and Malissa had been together for about 3 months and they seemed to become distant from each other. The normal school week went by. Gohan was doing well in school like he normally does, Then came Wednesday, a day that would forever hurt deep down in his heart. That day outta nowhere Malissa broke up with him. Gohan was instantly flooded with a different variety of emotions, mostly ones of anger and a deep sadness. His heart instantly broke. That day after school he flew to capsule corp. at supersonic speeds. He met up with Vegeta and they sparred for a couple of hours.

*Gohan's POV*

Me and Vegeta wasted no time and got straight to out fight. We didn't even train in the gravity chamber. We fought in the desert, to where we could release all of our anger. We knew not to go far. We stood in our fighting poses and I then snap vanished besides Vegeta and roundhouse kicked him in the side. He went flying though a mountain and then appeared above me and brought down a jack hammer to my skull. Without hesitation I rushed at him snap vanishing as appeared before him then reappeared and tripped him, knocking him off balance then I brought my foot down onto his stomach causing him to cough up some blood. He then immediately recovered. He grabbed my leg and slammed me onto the ground leaving a small crater. My aura flared and my hair turned gold. Vegeta did the same. The battle became more intense than before. Vegeta began to throw a barrage of punches at me. I blocked as I matched his punches and speed. Our fists collided causing small claps of thunder and lightning to appear. Our frenzy of attacks lightened. I attacked him with a knee to the stomach then I collided my foot to his chin sending him flying. I chased after him and appeared I front of where he was going to appear. I brought my leg down just in time and my foot meet his back and sent him back down to the ground leaving a huge crater and as the dust cleared Vegeta was standing there panting, exhausted. Gohan threw his hands back and forth throwing energy blast after energy blast at Vegeta. I saw Vegeta defend himself by putting up a barrier of energy. Vegeta was now a super saiyan 2.(A/N: in this fanfic Vegeta achieve super saiyan 2 without having to become majin. Gohan had helped Vegeta achieve it.) This caused Gohan to also kick it up a notch. Gohan stopped his attack and snap vanished in front of Vegeta's Barrier and broke by simply throwing a punch that was fused with his ki. I saw Vegeta's face. it was flooded with shock. at the time I could hold anything back. Vegeta vanished, and I Immediately turned to see him 35 feet away from me. And all I heard was him scream "GALICK GUN" I responded fast as the energy rushed at me, the energy moved fast. it was as fast dad when he rushed for the fridge. The purple energy raced towards me. I cupped my hands and charged a Kamehameha. But I moved the attack and placed my hands above my forehead and a bright yellow energy aura surrounded the preexisting blue energy orb. As the Purple mass grew nearer I release my attack and screamed, "KAME-SENKO". The energy clashed. I pushed the energy towards Vegeta and he pushed back. The two orbs of energy struggled against each other. I let out a large piercing scream that pushed all my power against Vegeta's who was already going all out. My energy engulfed Vegeta's. I knew I already won so brought back some of the energy so Vegeta would survive. There was an explosion; I stood there until the smoked cleared. Vegeta was lying on the ground and I rushed to him. He was barely conscious. I gave him a senzu and he sat up and said, "You're definitely Kakkarot's son."

I gave the famous Son grin and said, "Yeah, sorry I went a little overboard. All my anger was released. And that's only from today. Before I was perfectly happy." then I gulped down a senzu.

*End POV*

Vegeta asked him what happened and Gohan explained and Vegeta felt bad, but Vegeta had no idea how to comfort the young saiyan. So Gohan was offered to stay the night at Capsule Corp. he accepted and stayed in a guest room which was practically his. That night Gohan cried himself to sleep.

Authors Note: This fanfiction is probably going to be the main one ill focus on sense I already know how it's going to play out and what I want to do before hand, that and it's because it's really based on my own experience, Expect for the fights obviously. And I didn't use the actual names of the girls, just the first letter of their names. The rest I randomly made up. I was planning on updating a change in the Timeline and History again, but I am getting tired and I believe I have done a good amount of writing today. I've been writing/typing since 10a.m. it's about time I take a break. And I'm not sure if I'll ever have a for sure update schedule.


	2. Chapter 2

That next morning Gohan awoke at Capsule Corp. vaguely able to remember what happened. As he walked down stairs he was greeted with a smell all too familiar, breakfast was being made, and he could hardly wait to feast. Bulma was making pancakes and surprising to Gohan's eyes Vegeta was attempting to make toast. Almost every piece burnt, Vegeta gave up and sat at the table.

"Good morning Gohan, did you sleep well?" asked Bulma.

"Surprisingly I did." Gohan stated wondering if they heard him cry. But he didn't say anything. Bulma served the two saiyans there breakfast as bulma tended to her young half saiyan son, who was crying for his mother's attention. Trunks was about 8 years of age and he was still attached to his mother. This was normal for a boy his age. Gohan's little brother was about 6 years old and was currently at his house with his mom. After they had finished eating Gohan had helped Bulma clean up and helped her with the dishes. She noticed something was wrong with the boy as he was like his father Son Goku. She was able to tell. She promptly asked the boy.

"Gohan is something bothering you? I mean Vegeta told me how your guys fight was and how much energy you released than normal. He didn't say anything else. Is something wrong?" Bulma asked trying to be sympathetic.

"Yes, Bulma, I was dating this girl I was in love with. We had grown really close and she made me feel there was no one else on earth except for us. But yesterday she broke up with me which caused my emotions to spiral. I feel a mixture of anger and sadness overwhelming me." Gohan managed to say as tears swelled up and then eventually trailed down his cheeks. Bulma felt sorry for the boy. She pulled him close in an embrace and she herself felt tears forming.

"I'm sorry Gohan, but things always happen for a reason. I'm really sorry things didn't work out. She doesn't deserve a young gentleman like you." Bulma said trying to encourage the young half breed saiyan. Tears continued to fall from Gohan's eyes. Bulma released him and put her hands on his shoulders and looked into his black pupils and said, "Gohan, trust me, there are more girls you'll end up dating in high school. Plus you have about 3 more years."

Gohan moved his look from the ground and looked at bulma.

"Thank you Bulma. You're a great friend. Sometimes I consider you like a second mom." Gohan said. Bulma hugged him and thanked him for his words of kindness then they continued on finishing the dishes, that following Monday Gohan returned to school. There was no way he was going to get out of attending school. Gohan's day was going normally except his heart was empty and felt shattered. There was no sign of Malissa at the spot where he and his friends hang out. This raised Gohan's suspicion. As he was walking to third period Gohan caught a glimpse of a marooned haired girl and this guy holding hands walking together. Gohan's heart instantly sank hoping that it wasn't Malissa. To his surprise, it was and he became infuriated. Gohan went about his day, but except he shut out everyone close to him. sealing himself in a deep depression. That day when he walked home he walked home with his Best friend's girlfriend. She was a close friend to Gohan since they had kind of known each other when they were kids, well their mothers knew each other and they interacted as small children. On the walk home Melody had asked Gohan what was wrong and he told her what had happened that past Friday, she was the only one who knew about his powers besides his best friend, Gohan also told her what he witnessed today.

"Gohan, she obviously doesn't deserve you. You deserve someone better than her", Melody stated as she too felt bad to see her friend in heartbreak. Gohan knew she was right, there was no denying that there are more girls out there. Gohan listened and took her words into consideration but he couldn't let go, after a week of drama and arguing with Malissa's new boyfriend. He understood that he had interfered with something strong. He apologized, Gohan hesitantly accepted his apology but he had more important matters to attend to. Why Malissa did such a thing. Gohan had called her late one night and began to question her. He could feel the emotion in her voice. She confessed and told Gohan what her reason was for this.

Malissa said with a hint of remorse in her voice, "I wanted to test to see if you actually loved me. To see if our love for each other was true."

Gohan couldn't find the strength to even muster a word. He explained to her how crushed he was. How it hurt and how that's not how you test love and that the feeling of love is nothing to be toyed with. Gohan was in tears and Malissa could tell. Her heart sank. She apologized and said she never intentional meant to hurt him. He accepted her apology and at that moment he reopened the wound. That next week at school they had gotten back together. It was around November. The month of Gohan's birthday (A/N: I moved Gohan's Birthday to November. Deal with it, its my story.) And Gohan celebrated his birthday with two of his closest friends from school. Their names were Trent and Parker. Chichi allowed Gohan to invite Malissa. Goku was there which made it even better for Gohan. Gohan had received some new wardrobe and some cologne. This didn't bother the young saiyan.

*Time skip to February*

It was the weekend before Valentine's Day and Gohan had already gotten what he was going to get his love. He got hear some chocolate, a small teddy bear and a note that stated his love for her. That following Monday Gohan gave her the things he had gotten her.

*Gohans POV*

As I stood there waiting for her I saw in the distance a beautiful marooned hair girl making her way towards me. as she grew closer I saw she was was wearing a short sleeved top and a bottom that made it look like she was wearing a dress. she wore these brown boots that matched her outfit. As I embraced her I whispered to her

"You look gorgeous. Today im all yours and im looking going to the movies with you after school.", I said into her ear with seductive tone.

I had no bad intentions it was just fun to tease her. Then she said to me that she had to bring a friend because that's what her dad wanted. I sighed and said, 'Ok'. As lunch time rolled around I was alone at my spot all my friends who were in a relationship were embraced with their significant other. I stood there alone, feeling empty. Malissa was nowhere to be found. My heart sank but I remembered we still had a movie to see.

*Time skip to 3:30*

As we entered the theatre we made our way to our way to the room where our movie was being shown. As Malissa, I , and her friend entered the room there were only two other couples in the theatre. As I sat there watching this 'terrible' movie I was enjoying the movie more than spending time with Malissa. Things between us had become more and more distant since winter break and I was tired of feeling neglected.

*End POV*

When the movie was over Malissa's friend went home and Malissa offered Gohan a ride home but instead of actually going back to his home he gave them the address to Capsule Corps. Gohan told Bulma his days experience and she from there called and told Chichi that Gohan was going to stay over for the night. Gohan lied in his queen sized bed that he had in room at Capsule Corp. as he laid on the bed he silently cried himself to sleep, His heart's wound torn open again. There was only one solution. And he feared it.

*Next day at school*

Gohan sat there against the wall, relaxed almost dozing off into a deep sleep when a figure appeared in front of him. He opens to see that it was Malissa. She arrived early today. She pressed her lips against Gohan's. Her tongue asking for entry, he allowed it. Now their tongues fought over dominance. Gohan's hands wandered up her back send a chill down her spine. Gohan then place one hand on her cheek and deepened the kiss. They pulled back both gasping for air; Gohan wasting no time caught her off guard and kissed her neck. Her sweet spot, it drove her insane when he did this. As she leaned closer on to him he could feel the wall behind him. Gohan stopped his action and looked into her eyes. She looked beautiful. Gohan snapped back to reality and realized what his mission was. He caressed her hair so it wasn't in her face. Then he resumed and they began to kiss. This time Gohan wasn't as into it than before. He let Malissa claim dominance over this 'battle' Gohan went about his class over thinking the thought at hand. After fourth period he made his way to his waiting girlfriend. Gohan's stomach churned at what he was about to do, but he was tired of feeling alone when he needed her most.

*Gohan's POV*

I walked slowly towards her. She looked beautiful but I wasn't going to let her change my mind because I knew this pattern. I would just end up getting hurt again. I finally realized what Melody had told me and it was time to take action. As I grew closer I knew I could feel here glare. She knew something was up. I grabbed her hand and led her far away from the group. I told her what I had been feeling for the past few months and how I felt on valentines. Tears began to form as I talked and the words finally came out. As mustered up the strength I said it, "Malissa I think it's time we see other people." The thing that hurt most was that she seemed fine with it. I got up and offered her my hand to help her up. We walked back together in awkward silence. By the way they were acting and how they had separated from each other, everyone assumed what had happened. Gohan still hurting; ran away from the spot and went somewhere secluded and flew off. He arrived minutes later in front of Capsule Corp. He told Bulma what happened since he knew she was going to ask anyways. She hugged him feeling bad since he was heartbroken at what he had to do. But at the same time happy since he realized that what he did was right. Vegeta walked into the room and saw the scene on display. Vegeta walked over and put his hand on Gohan's shoulder. Gohan looked up at his friend and mentor.

"Vegeta would you want to spar today?", Gohan asked curiously.

"Of course Gohan, I'm a saiyan, of course I want to spar.", Vegeta said knowing that the young saiyan was hurting. Gohan admired his saiyan side taking over. Vegeta knew Gohan was turning into a great young saiyan.

"Vegeta is it okay if invite Mr. Piccolo to join us in our spar. I'd like to kick it up a notch this time. And I believe that Piccolo has gotten a lot stronger.", Gohan said looking curiously into Vegeta's Black colorless eyes searching for some sort of answer.

"Why not." , said Vegeta

*Fast forward. Setting is a blank green field*

Gohan stood in his stance and to the corner of his eye was a tall green namekian. And Vegeta was straight across Gohan. Gohan rushed at Vegeta phasing out before reaching him. And to piccolo's surprise Gohan kicked him in the back. Piccolo got up and countered with a strong blow to the chest. Gohan had caught piccolos fist. Vegeta phased in and threw a kick down aimed at Gohan's neck. Gohan released piccolos arm and phased out letting Vegeta bring down his foot onto piccolo. Piccolo stumbled back getting a grip on his balance. Gohan was a short distance away and he was laughing as Piccolo yelled at Vegeta for what he did. Vegeta retorted with a snap vanish to Gohan and sent him an elbow to the back. Gohan was sent through two different plateaus and finally crashing into a nearby mountain. A gold aura flashed and a yellow light rushed towards Vegeta

"_**Turn that shit up louder!"**_

Gohan phased out and reappeared in front of Vegeta and threw a punch that made contact with Vegeta's fist as he blocked it. A sonic boom was heard and electricity flickered. Gohan continuously threw punches at Vegeta in return he blocked each. Piccolo phased in and started to throw multiple kicks at Vegeta. He started to dodge both piccolos and Gohan's barrage of attacks. Vegeta roared and a flash of blinding light surrounded them. Vegeta had used the Explosive wave technique.

"_**Make it all go faster!" **_

Gohan and Piccolo rushed at each other. They clashed and they snap vanished and each time they were visible their fists collided. Vegeta saw this and seized the moment to power up. His aura flashed gold and it flashed again as he went to super saiyan 2. Vegeta then faced towards Piccolo and Gohan then he began to throw blasts of Ki towards them. In a flash Gohan, Gohan appeared in front of Vegeta and gave him a hammer hit to his head.

"_**Play it through the witching hour" **_

Vegeta stumbled to his feet. He wiped away the blood that was trickling down his forehead. Gohan was gone. Gohan was in the middle of a beam struggle with piccolo. Piccolo was using his iconic technique, the Makankōsappō, Gohan was fighting back with a one handed Kamehameha. Vegeta positioned himself on the other side of Gohan and charged up his Galick Gun. Gohan was oblivious to Vegeta until he heard Vegeta yell Galick Flash; a new technique Vegeta had come up with. Gohan became scared and then he fired another Kamehameha releasing out of his right hand. Gohan screamed and his aura flashed again. Already being in the state of super saiyan 2 he transformed then and there reviling Ascended Saiyan 2. Gohan's energy sky rocketed.

"_**Take it to one thousand horsepower!"**_

As piccolo's and Vegeta's masses of energy neared Gohan, he easily pushed them away with his new transformation.

"_**Turn it up one more time Get it up get it up, and feel alive" **_

Gohan phased out and Vegeta and Piccolo ceased their attacks. The energy masses exploded. Gohan appeared before Vegeta and grinned. Vegeta was shocked and was sent flying through a mountain since Gohan merely flicked him.

"_**Turn it up turn it up one more time Get it up get it up, and feel alive" **_

Gohan knew what he was doing and was in full control. Although it seemed like that attack took no effort. it actual took quite a bit of his strength. Vegeta rushed at him and they clashed in a flurry of kicks and punches, Gohan caught Vegeta's leg. He proceeded to spin him. Gohan was performing the Dragon Throw, Gohan through Vegeta at the ground below.

"_**Turn it up turn it up one more time Get it up get it up, and feel alive" **_

As the dust cleared, Vegeta was unconscious. He was back to his base form. Gohan had won this portion of the fight. Now he had to win against his old mentor; Piccolo. Gohan still in his new transformation powered down slightly so he was matched to piccolo. Gohan phased towards piccolo, throwing him off guard. Piccolo sensed his next movement and caught his attack.

"_**Turn it up turn it up one more time Get it up get it up, and feel alive! Yeah!" **_

Electricity flickered as the energy of both warriors clashed. Gohan phased behind him and roundhouse kicked him. Piccolo gasped for air as Gohan reappeared in front of him and gave him a devastating blow to the stomach.

"_**Turn that shit up louder!" **_

Piccolo returned Gohan's attack with phased in kick to the top of his head. Gohan was rocketing downwards and stopped himself midway and rushed back towards piccolo. Gohan cocked his fist back and released the energy that swelled up in his fist, aiming for piccolos chest.

"_**Make it all go faster!" **_

Piccolo blocked this attack. He was pushed back and snap vanished next to Gohan only to catch him off guard. Piccolo took this opportunity and grabbed Gohan's arm and threw him up. Piccolo phased out and met Gohan halfway and brought his leg down onto the young saiyan, causing him to rocket into the earth. Leaving a large crater in the earth. Piccolo charged up another Makankōsappō.

"_**Playing through the witching hour!" **_

Gohan got up and charged his new technique, the Kame-Senko, he roared and released the swelling mass of energy. Piccolo did the same. The purple and yellow attacked collided with Gohan's blue and white energy. Piccolo pushed out more energy. Gohan did the same. it looked to be a draw. Then Gohan's aura flashed again but he was engulfed with orange and gold flames. His pupils ceased to be there. His muscles grew.

"_**Take it to one thousand horsepower!" **_

Piccolo became filled with fear. Piccolo used the cloning technique and left his clone to be dealt the damage. Gohan had turned into a False Super Saiyan while already being in the state of his new transformation; Ascended Super Saiyan 2. After piccolo phased back into the once know battle field, it was all over. Gohan was found lying on the ground. Piccolo fed Gohan a senzu bean. Gohan regained consciousness and apologized to his friend about losing control. Piccolo nodded, accepting his apology and then gave a senzu to Vegeta. Vegeta asked what happened after he was unconscious. As they flew back to capsule Corp for dinner, they told him and Vegeta was astonished and proud of his pupil for having so much power. The day faded into night. Gohan felt loved. He didn't feel the pain he had felt earlier. Gohan slept soundly that night.

Authors note: I hope you guys enjoyed. Please review. I'd love to hear your thoughts. Disclaimer: I don't own the song 1000hp by Godsmack. I don't have set time of consistent posting. I'm just on spring break right now. This is ShinyxxCharizard signing out, and I will see you guys in the next update. BU-BYE!


	3. Chapter 3

Gohan had decently recovered from his spar with Vegeta and Piccolo; physically, mentally, and emotionally. His heart was still broken as Malissa, his love, was moving back to her original home town. During the time in-between the rest of the school year and to summer vacation, which was about 2 months. Things changed during that time, Gohan did date a cute redhead. She was shorted than him, she had freckles. This was a girl Gohan had admired for awhile since Malissa. Now that he was "free" he choose to pursue her. His new founded relationship with the redhead only lasted about a week. This kind of hurt Gohan as he wanted to prove to her that he was kind, nice, caring, and respectful. But none the less her reasoning was that she only saw them as friends. She also told the spiky haired saiyan that she had a lot going on at home. Gohan was a kind hearted young teenager, so he was able to understand, on the inside his fragile heart sank. Gohan reached the last month of school and had said his goodbyes. He would see all his friends next year. Except one, which was Malissa., saying goodbye to her was the hardest for him. It hurt deeply to see his past love just slap out his arms, knowing that he'll never have another chance to love her. She had taught him so much. He was going to miss her dearly. He didn't tell her though because he finally felt a piece of himself beginning to let go. When she left, he felt a piece of his heart leave with her like she had taken a piece of him. The memories will always remain. Gohan passed freshman year with good grades, not what Chichi expected but it still met her expectations. Summer arrived and not even a month in Gohan was sucker punched in the heart yet again. In late June Gohan was informed that his Grandfather, the Ox King, had passed away. Gohan had no idea how to deal with the loss. It wasn't like they could wish him back, Piccolo and Kami had fused. It hurt Gohan a lot but he couldn't produce the tears and that tore up Gohan even more. He didn't spend much time with his grandfather, but he did love him. To this day Gohan regrets not spending as much time with him as he should have. Days turned into weeks and Gohan contemplated what he could've done right, but he finally accepted that he could not change his past. It was mid July and Gohan ran into a friend from he was a little kid, her name was Kaela. She was a third of Gohan's height . She had beautiful blonde hair that flowed like a waterfall. She had the beautiful blue eyes, they were like beautiful sapphire jems. The last time they had talked was when Kaela was in 7th grade. Gohan and Kaela had dated but they didn't know what they were doing. So they just stayed friends instead. Gohan was standing there remembering the good times they had when he noticed her. He stood in awe marveling at her figure, it was similar to an hour glass, needless to say Gohan had forgot how beautiful she was. They chatted for awhile and then before they parted exchanged phone numbers. The thing that crushed young Gohan was that she didn't attend Orange Star High. Gohan was truly still torn up about Malissa, but Gohan knew that she would want him to move and that she would be proud of him. His heart still mourned for the loss of his grandpa. Somehow Gohan knew that his Grandfather would be proud of him for moving on. Kaela and Gohan continued to talk, they talked every night on the phone. Gohan longed for a companion, preferably female, he didn't care if they dated or were just friends. Gohan just wanted someone to hold and cry too, someone who he could talk to and let it all out and not be judged for being "soft". Kaela and Gohan had become closer with each night, Kaela had just got out of a bad relationship and Gohan took it as his responsibility to help her recover from this hurt and pain. Gohan pulled her out of her depression, she was grateful to have him in her life. She has never meet someone as kind hearted as him. Well that's what she told him. It had been a moth since they started talking and Gohan grew attached to her . He wanted to love her and show her a world from a new perspective. He wanted to stand by her side and protect her. Gohan had finally asked Kaela if they could hang out and go to a mall together. Gohan had planned to ask her out.

*GOHAN'S POV*

It was a normal summer weekend and I had asked Kaela to hang out, surprisingly mom had said yes. She said I could go as long as was home for dinner. I made my way to the mall and I noticed Kaela sitting at a bench. I was stunned, I was at a loss for words. Her hair cascaded down over her shoulders. The reflection of light off her glasses winked at me. As I continued to walk towards her she noticed me and meet me half way. As she walked her hips swayed in this odd rhythm, I thought it was kind of cool because I've never seen that before. But the most beautiful feature was her smile, when she smiled my heart jumped. We came together in an embrace as I wrapped my arms around. I nuzzled my head on her shoulders, and she placed a hand on my chest. I held her for what seemed like forever, our embrace finally ended and we began to walk around and talk. We talked about the most ridiculous things, mainly just little things that ticked them off. We were flirting back and forth and she began to blush. I stopped her and we stood together. We were standing in front of a fountain, I looked down into her turquoise eyes as she looked back into my eyes. I finally said, "Kaela I really like you. When we talk on the phone it feels like I'm with you. Sometimes I cant focus on anything but you, I just want to channel this feeling. It's a strong feeling and I want to show you how much I care. We've grown closer, closer than I expected. I want to be the one by your side protecting you and fighting for you. Will you go out with me?" I said and at that moment I felt a tear fall down my cheek. I closed my eyes and opened and opened my heart to her. I wasn't going to hold back. Looked down and saw her smiling as tears streamed from her eyes. I looked into her eyes deeper searching for an answer

* END POV*

As Kaela clung to Gohan's gi, she cried but it was out of pure happiness. She looked up and mustered up the words and said, "Yes, yes Gohan I would love to go out with you and I love to be your girlfriend."

Gohan brought her closer for a better embrace. Gohan wrapped his arms around her sides and nuzzled his chin atop her head. The rest of their visit they sat together and cuddled and talked about how they would see each other soon. The thing that scared Gohan was that summer was coming to an end and little did Gohan know he was going to take yet another blow to the heart.

*Fast Forward Three weeks*

So Gohan and Kaela had come to run into an obstacle with their new relationship. Kaela's mother didn't like the fact she was dating Gohan. Her mom wanted Kaela to date someone she approved of, so her mom arranged Kaela and her friend's son. Kaela did exactly what her mom said except she didn't put forth any effort in this arranged relationship and Kaela and Gohan still talked and hung out. Really they were still dating, but at the same time they weren't. During all this Kaela was convincing her mom to change her mind and to let her date Gohan. Gohan was just set on the sidelines towatch, feeling useless cas=use he couldn't help. Today although was a special day cause his father was permitted a three day visit to earth. It was a limited time to visit but Goku was determined to see how much Gohan had progressed.

*GOHAN'S POV*

It was weird, Kaela dealing with these "issues" and I was about to go spar with my father. I threw my head down in disappointment. My father noticed and I just straightened my posture so he didn't question me. We flew to an island about 7 miles away from Kame house, we landed at our destination and took our fighting stance. As I stood there I felt something hit my heart, as if something bad were to come . I shook it off and stood in a pose that was a mixtures of Vegeta's and my own, my aura instantly roared as I powered up to full power base form. Father did the same, our power felt equal but this match would decide if I was qualified to be earths next protector. Dad charged at me and snap vanished when he was only a foot in front of me. I readied myself, he reappeared and threw a ki charged punch at me. I blocked and countered with a sweep kick, knocking him off his feet. Dad caught himself and threw a kick at my stomach. I barely blocked and took to full power force to my arm. As dad tried to retract his leg from where it was, I grabbed it before he did. I spun him performing the dragon throw and I released at an angle to where dad crashed into the ground below me. As the dust cleared , dad was gone. I looked around trying to sense his power. He was above me just hovering, he was taunting me. I charged only to be evaded. I spun in a 180 degree kick to make contact with my father's side. I saw my dad gasp for air and I took this opportunity . I flared into super saiyan and hit father with a full barrage of punches. He finally caught my last fist. I snap vanished out of his clutches and I brought a hammer punch down on his head. My father got up from the crater he left on impact. He flared into super saiyan 2. I was at full power and I was able to match his speed and strength. We charged at each other colliding fist for fist. Blood trickled down my knuckles and I drew back my fist and threw my other fist at him. Our fists collided again. I felt the strange feeling come back to me. I stopped attacking and stood there.

*END POV*

"Gohan? Is there something wrong?", Goku said as he stopped his attack

"I. . . I Don't know, something doesn't feel right. My instincts are telling me that something is wrong and or something bad is going to happen.", Gohan said as he powered down back to base form. Goku followed and did the same. Goku placed a hand on Gohans's shoulder, he looked down into his son's eyes and saw fear.

"Hey, Gohan, you know that grandpa loved you. He was so proud of you. You've turned out to be a great young man. Gohan you've also turned out to be a strong young saiyan that's still growing in strength and power. You're also as smart as Bulma. I know he never said he loved you as much as he should've but I know for a fact that he loves you.", Goku said this and Goku started to become teary eyed as Gohan was already crying at his father's words. Gohan hugged his father and said, " I love him too, and I miss him a lot. Dad? Can we resume this fight some other time? I mean I just don't feel okay.", Gohan tried to hide the fact that him feeling like this also had to do with Kaela.

"Sure Gohan, why don't we resume the fight the day I leave back for heaven. We have 2 days till then.", Said Goku as gave his famous Son grin.

"Okay dad.", Gohan said as he blasted off heading for his home. Gohan was crying as he flew cause he knew that he was about to get hit by a storm. Goku stood where Gohan had left him and placed two fingers on his forehead and instant transmission to Capsule Corp.

A/N: Well that's chapter 3. I thought I'd leave you guys on a cliffhanger. I already have chapter 4 laid out and ready. But be prepared for feels. Cause its about to get real intense and full of hurt for our young Saiyan, the fight between will resume between Goku and Gohan and the stakes will be to the max. It'll probably be more intense than piccolo's, Vegeta's, and Gohan's fight. So don't forget to read and review. Ill try to post every other weekend. Summers comin' up so I'll probably have a better posting schedule.


	4. Important Announcemet

Hey guys, CrazyBanducoot here. I know as if it seems i haven't posted in awhile. Well i am working on Chapter 4 of Gohan's Past Experience as we speak. Haha you get what im saying. But i plan on putting alot in this chapter. After this chapter its gonna get real good. So since you guys have been so patient and so kind with the reviews, please review more because it really helps. Again thank you guys. Here is a sneak peek at chapter four. This is only a small part though. (:

*GOHAN'S POV*

I took a stance and powered up my base form to full power, father did the same and our Powers were almost synced. I was waiting for dad to make a move. I was anticipating his next movement. He snap vanished behind me and tried to backhand me. I ducked and countered with an elbow to the stomach. Dad became winded, he tried to catch his breath but I didn't stop. I proceeded to throw blows to his chest; I knew he wasn't holding back because he was trying hard to block each attack. The last punch, which was ki charged to make the impact worse, was caught. He had caught my punch. I flared my ki and sent a shockwave from my body through to his. He looked amazed at my new technique. I didn't stop there; I roared and went super saiyan. Father did the same as we were both evenly matched in power and speed. I snap vanished out of dad's grasp and I appeared above him, he tried to throw a kick towards my lower stomach. his foot came close to my body, I took this chance and grabbed his foot.


	5. Chapter 4

Gohan ran to his room when he got home and clutched the house phone in his hands. Gohan cried himself to sleep, for some strange reason even though nothing had happened. He was abruptly woken later that night. The phone was violently ringing, Gohan was to tired to check the number so he just answered.

"Uh...Hello?" Gohan said wearily.

"Hi, is Gohan available?" asked a woman, Gohan didn't seem to recognize her voice.

"Yes…This is Gohan." Gohan said and then proceeded to yawn as he now was waking up.

"Hi! It's Kaela." at first Kaela sounded ecstatic but it soon seemed to disappear from her voice.

"Well good evening. How did it go? Did you convince your mom to let us date?" Gohan said as he was now wide awake.

"Well about that, you see we ended up going to this sporting event…it was me and the rest of my family. Gohan I need to tell you something.." Kaela said this and Gohan's heart sank as he knew it was bad. He prayed that she was just playing around, but somehow he knew she wasn't.

"Gohan, at this sporting event I saw him there. That guy that my mom wants me to date. Gohan something happened that I'm not too proud of…Gohan at one point my parents took my sister to get food and the friend I had with me left to the restrooms and he sat next to me..He came in close and Gohan…Gohan he kissed me." Kaela said this and she began to cry, Gohan himself began to tear up.

"I...Kaela..I just don't know what to say I mean everything just hurts now. My heart hurts and I haven't hurt badly in this way for a long time. I just don't know what to say. I trusted you, I loved you…" Gohan's voiced faded out as his heart shattered. He felt each piece break and the pieces fall.

"Gohan I am so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you intentionally, I never meant for this to happen. I understand if you are upset. Gohan I think it's best if we just stopped dating. I mean we don't see each other as much as we want. I just want you to be happy and I don't want to end up hurting you again." Kaela said these words as she regretted them from escaping her mouth but they had already been said, no turning back now.

"….I guess you're right, and yeah it hurts but it's not like I'm all of the sudden going to hate you now. I had a great time being your boyfriend and we had a great time while we were together.." As Gohan spoke he couldn't help but cry. It just happened and he couldn't find a way to stop.

" I guess since now that it's been said, I should… I should probably go. Goodnight Gohan." Kaela said as she hung up the phone.

"Goodbye Kaela … I will miss you a lot." Gohan said as he knew she had already hung up. Gohan laid in bed crying and he laid there and stared at the ceiling, his mind raced into the vast space of nothingness as Gohan zoned out. It seemed so peaceful, in the state of mind of where he was, but like his relationship… all good things come to an end. Gohan awoke the next morning; he had realized that he cried himself to sleep again. He went downstairs and avoided eye contact or talking to his mom or dad. He didn't want to burden them with his problems. Gohan ate what was served to him, although Goku had noticed he didn't ask for seconds.

"Son, are you alright? Usually you'll eat more." Goku said as he observed his posture and his body language

"It's nothing dad. I mean yeah I don't feel too good. Are up to spar today?" Gohan asked as he drank his water and looked at his father. Usually his dad didn't notice these things, Gohan felt uplifted that his dad seemed to care.

"Sure Gohan, maybe after a good spar you'll be willing to tell your old man what's bothering you."

"Yeah, sounds good dad."Gohan said as he ran upstairs to change. Gohan came down and was dressed in a whole new attire. He was in a dark purple hoodie; he also supported black cargo jeans and purple shoes. Gohan also had on fingerless gloves on and had a patch on his arm on his hoodie; it bared the Gohan's kanji. Goku didn't question his attire, he simply led him to the lookout where they were greeted by Piccolo and Dende.

"Hey Goku and Gohan!" said Dende.

"Hey Dende, is it okay if we spar up here on the lookout. I promise we won't destroy it."Goku said as he scratched his head and gave his famous Son grin.

"Sure thing Goku."Dende said.

"Thanks Dende!" Goku said as he became ecstatic. Piccolo didn't say anything as he was a man of few words. Piccolo just nodded as Goku and Gohan took their stances readying themselves for their spar.

"Now Gohan do not lose control, we do not want to destroy the lookout. So try to control and channel your emotions. Okay son?" Goku said as he warned Gohan.

"Alright Dad!" Gohan said as he got pumped, his heart still ached but he set aside his emotions.

*GOHAN'S POV*

I took a stance and powered up my base form to full power, father did the same and our Powers were almost synced. I was waiting for dad to make a move. I was anticipating his next movement. He snap vanished behind me and tried to backhand me. I ducked and countered with an elbow to the stomach. Dad became winded, he tried to catch his breath but I didn't stop. I proceeded to throw blows to his chest; I knew he wasn't holding back because he was trying hard to block each attack. The last punch, which was ki charged to make the impact worse, was caught. He had caught my punch. I flared my ki and sent a shockwave from my body through to his. He looked amazed at my new technique. I didn't stop there; I roared and went super saiyan. Father did the same as we were both evenly matched in power and speed. I snap vanished out of dad's grasp and I appeared above him, he tried to throw a kick towards my lower stomach. his foot came close to my body, I took this chance and grabbed his foot. I began to spin dad around and released him at he went upwards. I concentrated and said "KAIO-KEN!" I had never used this technique even though I figured it out ever since dad had used it. With already being in super saiyan transformation state the Kaio-Ken was stacked on top of it. My body was engulfed with red flames which mixed with my gold aura and it mixed to make a goldish orange color. I raced after dad's body. I appeared in front of his destination and brought my leg down on him. The impact left a surprise on his face as he saw that I was in Kaio-Ken while a super saiyan. His body flew downwards now and I chased it. I flew around to his side and collided my elbow with his side and I then spun kicked him and made him go downwards. I met him at the destination which was the floor to the lookout. I was waiting for him. He stopped himself from falling. He snap vanished and I did the same thing as Kaio-Ken faded, although I didn't grow tired afterwards. It was probably because I was in super saiyan. Me and dad reappeared and collided our fists together causing a electricity to flicker as our fists were and strength were evenly matched. I began to become pumped and grew annoyed of our little match. I wanted to feel the rush and excitement. I flared into super saiyan 2 and snap vanished behind my father and swept low catching him off his balance. As he tripped I brought my fist down colliding with his side and brought him down into the floor of the look out, the tile cracked and dust formed. As the dust cleared dad was smashed into the ground, I noticed that he too went super saiyan 2. He stood up catching his breath; he put on a big grin and charged me. I quickly evaded and countered his charge with a sweep kick to the stomach. As I was on my hands as my foot collided his face. It seemed as if he smelled my shoe. It brought a smile to my face knowing that I have succeeded my father in power and strength. if I had done that then I knew I was ready to be the new protector of earth. as I focused back on the fight I then grabbed dad before his body flew off and threw him to the ground. I stood over him with my foot on his back. Dad roared and he became angry, his saiyan roots kicked in and his battle drive ha now surfaced. Just to be safe I flared and went Ultra super saiyan 2. Which in my father's reaction had shocked him and he grinned and charged forward at me.

"_No one knows what it's like To be the bad man To be the sad man Behind blue eyes"_

I was flooded with fear as I knew dad was indeed not going to hold back now. He charged and brought his fist colliding with my stomach. I let go, I let my emotions out and I lost it. My pupils ceased as my transformation became complete. The only thing that remained was the blue iris it looked as if I was a normal super saiyan. but for one thing I was anything but normal.

"_And no one knows What it's like to be hated To be fated to telling only lies"_

As I was flooded with anger the main emotion that became overwhelming was the pain and hurt of my heart. Tears rolled down my face as I hit my father with a full barrage of attacks ranging from fists and then I switched to just using kicks. I crossed my arms and my cocky saiyan side kicked in(A/N:hardy har har, a pun just for you guys.). Dad caught on and became pissed at my arrogance.

"_But my dreams they aren't as empty_

_As my conscience seems to be_

_I have hours, only lonely_

_My love is vengeance That's never free" _

I began to throw in more power to my kicks and I was starting to get angry, not at my father but at my emotions. I felt torn apart inside, my heart already being broken once was then broken again. The pain is unbearable. As I stopped my relentless barrage of kicks my father took the opening and went for my gut. As his fist collided with my stomach my mind went blank

_"No one knows what its like  
To feel these feelings  
Like i do, and i blame you!  
No one bites back as hard  
On their anger _

_None of my pain and woe_

_Can show through"  
_I began to cry, I began to sob as our fight became more intense. I was tired and I did not want to fight anymore. I decided to end it with a Kame-Senko, really I was hurting and I wanted to just run but i Had something to prove. I wanted to prove that I am strong enough to protect Earth.

_"No one knows what its like  
To be mistreated, to be defeated  
Behind blue eyes  
No one knows how to say  
That they're sorry and don't worry  
I'm not telling lies" _

I stood there and i cupped my hands and a blue orb grew in my hands. My father saw this and he himself did the same thing. _KAME . _I pushed alot of my energy into this attack as i was still charging. _HA._ My aura flared as I began to focus on the attack. _ME. _My father repeated the at the same time but I quickly moved my hands to my forehead and I roared. _SENKO. _As i fired my father on the other hand flared his energy and roared. _HA. _Our energies collided and struggled against each other. I roared and pushed more energy into my attack. My father responded by doing the same thing. We struggled for dominance over power for five minutes. I let go, i let go of all my anger and emotion. I roared, my aura flared the yellow like flames intensified and lighting was a constant flicker. I winched in pain as i felt my hair grow out, i felt my hair stop at my waist line. My power doubled and i pushed my father's energy back. My attacked engulfed him but i saw him instant transmission out. I saw him lying on the floor of the look out. As i drew back my energy i realized something. I had just transformed into another level of Super Saiyan. I collapsed to the ground. hard.

_"No one knows what its like  
To be the bad man, to be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes." _

*Time Skip 3 Hours*

I woke up in a bed. I had realized i was still in the lookout. I rolled over and saw Piccolo talking to my father who seemed to be perfectly fine, I couldn't hear him though. My father walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

*END POV*

"Son, i think you're ready to be the protector of Earth. Son i know that you're going to get hurt. Thats life Gihan but i want you to know this. You're my son, you are strong, you are brave, you are a kind and big hearted Saiyan. Son i will always love you. All your friends and family love you. Son I'm proud of you and how've you grown. Vegeta must be proud to have you as his student." As Goku said this Gohan began to cry, but he was also happy to hear these words come from his father. Goku himself felt tears leave his eyes. Gohan was too exhausted to speak and only nodded in understanding of what his father meant. Goku embraced his son in not knowing what else to say and Gohan began to weep in his father's arms. Piccolo had left the room but returned as Goku was exiting the room after his and his son's moment.

"Well Gohan, it seems you have achieved a new level of Super Saiyan capability known as Super Saiyan 3. Your father informed me that not even he has achieved that stage yet. It is said that only pure hearted Saiyans can achieve it. Well all know well that your father can achieve it, but Gohan...Gohan this great. I am proud to have had you as my pupil." Piccolo said as he ruffled the Saiyan's hair then left the room. Gohan laid in the bed, he slipped his hand free and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a senzu bean from his pocket and tossed it into his mouth and ate it. A surge of energy flew threw Gohan's body and he got up and flew out the window headed for Capsule Corps to go train with Vegeta.

*Time Skip 2 Months*

Summer had came and gone faster than anything else for the young Saiyan. Goku had returned back to King Kai's planet and Gohan had felt as if a part of his heart had broken as his father left. School had started and they were already into the first month of the first semester. Gohan and some of his friends had branched out and left their original spot to join a different and smaller group of friends. As the weeks went by a couple new people joined their little group. One that caught Gohans eye, her name was Kerrin, she was not new to the school but only to them. As time went on and as Gohan was managing through his Sophomore year he began to see more and more of Kerrin. One day Chichi had sent Gohan to pick up his little brother Goten(A/N: I have no clue if i had already introduced the little Super Saiyan. But he does tie into the plot. So deal with it. :p), On their way back to their house Goten had to make a pitstop and as Gohan was waiting Kerrin had strolled over. They conversated and got to know the basics about each other, they also exchanged phone numbers. Giten returned just as Kerrin was walking away.

"Gohan" Goten said tugging at his shirt, "Who is she?"

Gohan looked down and said, "She is just a friend, no need to worry little brother. She won't come in between our training sessions." Goten smiled and gave the famous Son grin as Gohan ruffled his hair. Gohan felt happy around Goten, he looked so much like their father that it made Gohan feel as if he had his dad with him there by his said all the time. As Gohan kept walking he held the slip of paper with her number in it and he smiled, Goten notice this and hopped onto his brother's back.

"GOHAN! Fly us home. Please Gohan. Please." Goten said as he was pulling at Gohan's hair.

"Alright. now let go of my hair. Okay, hold on." Gohan warned as his aura flared into Super Saiyan and blasted off towards their home. After dinner Gohan went to his room to finish his homework, which took five minutes, then he planned on giving Kerrin a call. As it went late into the night Kerrin and Gohan talked for hours. They eventually had to get off because they had school the next day, they ended up going to bed at midnight. Gohan felt a new sensation surge through him as they were on the phone. To him he was afraid, afraid of what he knew what was happening. Gohan didn't think more of it, he just slept it off thinking it was just a one time thing.

*Time Skip 2 Weeks*

As school kept progressing, Gohan he became more interested in Kerrin. He found out that she was with someone but at the time she felt neglected and like he was not trying. Gohan knew that this was his time to help and from this maybe they could grow closer than before. As Gohan had anticipated he did indeed help Kerrin get through her rough relationship, Kerrin ended up breaking up with that guy and simply moved on. Gohan was happy that she had made the right choice. She seemed more ecstatic now that she was single, but at the same time acted different around Gohan. Gohan being the innocent young Saiyan that he is was oblivious to an obvious fact, Kerrin had fallen for him. Gohan began to grow suspicious at her weird outbursts of joy and how she was now walking him to every one of his classes. His heart felt at peace and he knew for a fact that he had now grown attached to this beautiful orange haired girl. It had been a week since Gohan had come to this conclusion and one day after school he knew that he had to be hers, he wanted her by his side. School had just gotten out for the day and Kerrin was with him walking him off campus when Gohan stopped her.

"Kerrin, can you stop here with me. I want to tell you something." Gohan said as he looked down into her beautiful turquoise eyes.

"Okay Gohan, I am listening." Stated Kerrin as she blushed at the thought of what she knew what she was gonna be asked.

"Well as you can see we have grown close in these past few weeks and i just wanted ..." Gohan trailed off as his face flushed red. Kerrin just nodded waiting for Gohan to finish his sentence.

"Kerrin, will you be mine?" The one who is by your side, Kerrin what im trying to ask is will you go out with me." Gohan said as his heart began to pound at unbelievable speeds. Kerrin simply nodded in answering Gohan's question. Gohan embraced her, Kerrin wrapped her arms around his neck entangling her small hands into his black spiky hair. This feeling sent shivers down Gohan's spine, but this feeling felt great to him. Gohan had his hands wrapped around her waist and he held her close. Their hug lasted only for a minute but felt like forever. Gohan walked with her down a route that split and went the way he went home. They walked together hand in hand. Gohan felt a weight lift off of him but he felt a new one rest on his shoulders. Gohan was too much in the moment to think about it. As they parted paths they embraced again but this was not goodbye, Only the beginning. It had been a week or two since Gohan's and Kerrin's new relationship had been established and they already ran into an "obstacle". The fact is that Kerrin's mom didn't like Gohan, the strange thing is that she never met the young saiyan. This puzzled the demi saiyan and it also puzzled Kerri, Gohan became nervous as this could turn into something bad. Little did he know that he wasn't wrong. It had been a couple days and Gohan's intuition was correct. It was a day and the bell had just rung and Gohan was walking to meet his lil angel. They hugged but Gohan had noticed that something was wrong, Gohan began to fill with fear. Kerrin pulled back from the hug and stared into Gohan's black eyes.

"Gohan, my mom..Gohan my mom doesnt want me dating you. I know we just got together, Gohan i don't know what to do. I don't want to end this." As Kerrin said this she couldn't find any sign of emotion in Gohan's eyes. Gohan finally looked down and stared into her turquoise eyes and he noticed the sun glare reflecting off of her orange hair.

"Kerrin... i know. I don't want to end this either. How bout this, we just don't break up and let your mom think we did." Gohan finally spoke and he seemed shook up by the situation but this is the only idea he had. It was silent for a couple seconds before Kerrin broke the silence.

"Okay, okay Gohan. I'm willing to if you are." She said as she was embraced into the half saiyan's arms. The next thing she knew was that she felt lips press against her forehead. Gohan had given her a light kiss on the forehead as he looked down and smiled as their eyes met. The little problem that they had been solved, but little did they know that it wasn't truly solved. It had been two weeks since Gohan and Kerrin had resolved their "issue". Today at Orange Star High was just a plain normal one. Except for the fact Gohan had to pick up Goten. He asked Kerrin if she wanted to tag along. She accepted Gohan's offer and it was about time to go get Goten. An old friend of Gohans and a friend of Kerrin decided to go along, the two didn't mind. Well Goten's school isn't that far from Orange Star High. So they were in front of Goten' school within fifteen minutes. The three had been conversing and Kerrin was helping her female friend with her relationship. Then the question came up.

"Have you two even kissed yet?" Asked Kerrin's friend.

"Uh, no not yet." Responded Gohan and then Gohan's body shifted as he flushed red.

"Really? How long have you two been together?" The girl asked then Gohan responded as Kerrin couldn't speak because she seemed too embarrassed.

"Almost two months now." Gohan said as he straightened his posture.

"Here, why don't i turn around and you two kiss right here?" Stated the Kerrin's friend. Kerrin's friend turn and faced her back towards the couple.

*GOHAN'S POV*

I looked down and saw the beautiful girl in my hands. Her turquoise eyes stared into my heart and i felt a chill run down my spine. Our hands were intertwined. I let go of her hands and moved them to her waists. Her lips moved as if she was going to speak, but I spoke first.

" Are you sure? i mean i was just waiting for the right time." I said in a whisper as we were about face to face.

"Yeah I'm sure. I was waiting for the right time also." Kerrin said in a soft cute and fragile tone. I smiled and i leaned in. Our lips touched and i could feel everything around me disappear. Her lips were soft and as our lips danced together i could feel my face burning. I held my hand at her back and deepened the kiss. For what felt like forever was only about a minute. I pulled back from the kiss and looked down at the angelic girl in my hands. I smiled at her and she returned the smile. I wanted to kiss her again but as i looked around there was a little kid sitting under a tree near us. Poor kid, I thought as he had just witnessed our kiss, then I felt even more embarrassed. As i turned my attention back to Kerrin she looked up at me blushing and i didn't know what to say so i just embraced her. I heard her friend respond to our hug as she had said, "Awwww". We both blushed and resumed our journey of picking up my little bro. When we got Goten from his class he instantly asked, "Gohan! Gohan can we please fly home this time." Baffled by what the young one asked Gohan nodded and looked at Kerrin.

"Get on my back." I said with a smile. Without questioning she hopped on my back. I looked to my little brother. And said.

"Goten you're going to need to carry kerrin's friend. Okay?"

"Sure thing Gohan!" Said my brother as i could tell he was excited. We walked to the empty part of the field. I stopped and place my hands on Kerrin's ankles so i could make sure she was stable. Goten stood next to me and Kerrin's friend was on Goten's back. The scene looked funny but i held back my laughter. My aura flared and my hair started to wave as it started to stand up. There was a yellow flash and my hair was now a yellow with a gold aura and me. I looked over and i saw Goten do the had both went super saiyan 1. The next thing that happened was that we were flying through the clouds. We had already dropped off Kerrin's friend and Goten went home. It was just me and Kerrin.

*END POV*

Things began to slow down and Gohan stopped and moved Kerrin to where they were facing each other.

_"Day dream near a stream with the linear bites Oh, I listen to the song on repeat from the other night" _

Gohan looked at her and wrapped his arms tightly around her. While one hand was around her waist completely he caressed her hair behind her ear with his free hand.

_"And I can't picture you but I sure got the feeling right _

_What a crazy world" _

As the sun began to set, Gohan took this chance and he leaned in and captured her lips.

_"Pretty little girl"_

A/N: Alright guys, here is chapter 4. Everything was technically related to what had happened to me. Except this last little scene of the sunset. i threw that in there for you guys. (: and the fight too but thats obvious. Everything else is similar in a way. Well i finished chapter 4 from my phone. Sooo please forgive me if i made some spelling errors. I have 5 weeks left then summer vacation. hopefully by then I'll have a regular posting schedule. I dont know, maybe. And sadly the fanfic is winding down to an end. But, but i might not end it. im not sure. Depends. So like always, please review..and I will see you guys in the next update. BU-BYE.


End file.
